War changes nothing, War changes everything
by inuyashamunkey
Summary: Ed is sick, there is a war, Ed is too secretive to get help. Roy has to fight, but can't leave Ed. rating T for language
1. report

Report

_Ed's POV_

"Brother are you okay?!" Alphonse asked his shaking older sibling.

"Yeah don't worry about it Al, just a bit cold, that's all." Ed responded, but Alphonse was not convinced.

At breakfast, Alphonse asked "Brother, maybe I could call in for you today, so that you can rest. You don't look too good today.

"Al, I told you, I am absolutely fine, I was just cold and you happened to walk in at the imperfect time to see it. Also, I have to give a report today or else colonel bastard will chew me out for it later." Ed said, shoveling food in his mouth.

Ed knew he should stay home today, he just did not want to make Al worry, and he was NOT lying about colonel bastard chewing him out. He had been pretty sick for about a week or so now, and was hoping to take care of it himself and not make anyone worry. His symptoms were all too familiar to him though. He knew that if he didn't get help, he would never see the age of 16, as he was now only 15. But, he couldn't tell Al… but maybe col- nah never.

"Okay Al! I'm leaving now! I'll be home around 7!" Ed shouted before he shot through the front door to make his way to the office so he could give in his report. The office was a good hour from where he and Alphonse lived. As he was walking, he glanced down at his watch noticing, if he were to keep going at this pace, he would be on time! Of course, he could NEVER afford to be on time. He decided to go and visit the local shelter he liked to visit when he had free time. he started to walk up the the street, and he felt horrible. He knew that if he kept walking he wouldn't be able to turn around and walk without stops all the way to the officce, but he couldn't help but think about the colonel's face with bulging vains and his face red hot with steam blowing out of his ears and eyes. He laughed thinking at that.

He stopped at a local cake store on the way to his destination to see if he could maybe buy a cake for the shelter.

The cake he was looking at cost to much. he said he would come back again at some point and buy one, but not now. He continued walking down to an ally.

When he was about a block away from the shelter, Ed felt a horrible pain in his automail limbs. It hurt so bad he screeched out in pain, and fell over on the ground of the ally. He sat there for a good amount of time, enough time to think 'I am so screwed if i can't get up soon.' Then apparently that's all the gate planned to give him, he lost consciousness.

When he woke up, it was dark outside and it took him a minute to remember what had happened, though It was still a bit fuzzy. He tried to stand but fell over again in an instant. He decided against trying again and took out his pocket watch to check the time, it was already 8pm! 'damn' Edward thought, 'Al's gonna be worried and bastard is going to be pissed. He sat there and kind of recalled something. 'Shelter' He thought. " That's right, i was going to the shelter, well, it's too late to go now i guess." He said aloud.

He knew he had to figure something out. And so, he sat and pondered.

He decided that he was going to go drop off his report and go back to Al.

before he even got to the office, he had already had 8 adults and 3 children ask if he was okay. But, when asked he just mumbled "I'm fine thank you." and continued his way limping to the office.

He limped all the way to the office with his left arm as a support. When he made it, he had all guards solute, got some weird looks, and was asked if he needed help about a zillion times.(again)

_Roy's POV_

As Ed walked in, Roy noticed that he didn't kick the door in this time. This made him alarmed, more alarmed than he had been while a search party he sent an hour ago was looking for a missing Edward Elric. Roy also noticed, Ed had a limp, his hair was messed up, and to top it off he looked so tired, Roy thought he could fall over at any given moment. He was seriously ready to catch him at ANY moment if he did so fall over, of course.

"Care to explain where you've been Fullmetal?" Roy asked with a furious yet lightly concerned flare in his eyes.

"Why the hell do you care bastard." Ed stated groggily.

"I will have you know, over an hour ago, Alphonse called saying you were supposed to be back by 7 and it was close to 8 already, he asked if you had turned in your report yet, and of course you hadn't, so I said no. I sent a search party 30 minutes after that call, and-" Roy was cut off as Ed started swaying back in forth as he was losing consciousness.

Luckily, Roy was ready and caught him before he fell and hit his head on the ground.

_Ed's POV_

When he awoke, Ed was lightheaded and really just couldn't recall what had happened before he got there. When he looked around, he realized he was in Roy's office. _Why was he there? Why wasn't he awake? Why couldn't he hear anything?_

These questions swirled in his unconscious mind.

' I don't remember ever getting here.' Ed thought to himself. "Ah, so you decided to awaken princess Fullmetal." Roy said to Ed with a smirk. "Oh shut bastard." Ed said with no energy. "Do you have a report?" Roy asked. "yeah, and its not as crappy as before, so be grateful." Ed said in a slur.

Ed gave Roy the report, and then sat back down on the couch, until sitting was laying, laying was sleeping, and sleeping was death

**This is not the end of the story just the beginning please review and follow whatever and the next upload will be soon sorry this chapter is so short, longer ones in the future. I have edited this chapter best of my ability, please do tell e if you see anything i could add or change, thank you.**


	2. hospital

Hospital

Roy's POV

Roy's work was finally finished, and he wanted to wake the sleeping alchemist on his couch. He really seemed comfortable, but a little worrying because he hadn't moved since he started to sleep. He thought it would be best to wake him, but decided he must have had a hard day and needed some rest. And with that, he thought nothing more of the matter.

Since he was done, he wanted to go home. Normally if Ed slept a little late on the couch and Roy was leaving, Roy would leave a note saying where the key was and asking Ed to lock up if he woke up after he left. But, Roy was nervous about leaving the sick alchemist alone, if something were to happen, no one would be there and it could turn out horrible.

Roy finally decided to go get some coffee, as he was terribly fatigued and wanted to sleep.

He made one quick look at the sleeping figure on his couch and walked away.

As he walked through the hallway, he ran into his assistant Hawkeye.

"Roy, have you finished your work?" she said as she put her hand on her gun holster.

"Yes, I am going to go get coffee. You will find all the documents on my desk, also, do you have any idea how that rebellion is doing?" Roy spattered quickly.

"Sir, rebellion is getting a bit out of hand, they're even talking about sending some military from the south. If so happens, they might take the north too." Hawkeye said very seriously.

"Thank You." Roy said and walked off to get his long desired coffee.

He walked down multiple different hallways to get to the mess hall. He talked to different officers along the way and asked about the rebellion all the same. Every answer he got was the same, "they're sending the north soon." or, "they might send the north soon." This did not mean good news for him, and his sick alchemist.

He got his favorite mocha cappuccino with extra cream and started his walk back to his office where a sleeping alchemist lay dormant.

He opened the door to his office, looked at the sleeping figure, and then started to walk for his desk.

As he got to his desk, he sat down, and looked at his watch, it was already 11:13 pm.

He drank his coffee, then he decided it was time to wake the sleeping alchemist.

He got up, and walked towards Ed.

"Ed, hey Ed." He didn't even move.

"FULLMETAL WAKE UP NOW." Roy yelled in a calmed but loud voice. Again, Edward didn't move.

No matter how he yelled and shook hi, he got no response.

Roy panicked, and called 911.

Ed's POV

Ahhh, his head hurt and he could feel something on his face. How he felt this so much and was starting to get sick of it. He could tell the room was bright. He didn't want to open his eyes in case it wasn't what he thought, or maybe because it might have been what he thought.

WAIT Ed thought to himself. AM I DEAD?!

Wait, no that isn't possible, let's see, he was in mustang's office, and then he fell asleep… was he really dead?

He pondered yet again in unconsciousness.

He decided there was only one way to find out, open his eyes to behold what was in front of him.

Roy's POV

He had been with Ed at the hospital for about 8 hours now. He had seen no movement in his condition, so he decided to go to sleep.

By the time he had woken up, it had been 12 hours since he walked in the hospital with a seemingly dead Edward Elric in his arms. But, something didn't make sense. What had woken him up?

When he lifted his head, and opened his eyes, he saw a confused and disoriented Ed staring at the ceiling.

"Ed, are you awake?" Roy asked cautiously.

"yeahh-think so…" Was Edward's response.

"Are you in pain anywhere?" Roy asked in a worried tone.

"Head…stomach…..automail… thasit." Ed said tiredly.

"Nurse!" Roy called. Since he did not get a fast enough response, he decided too go take a walk to find a damn nurse that will actually do the job right.

He walked around for awhile and then finally saw the nurse he was looking for.

"excuse me ma'am," Roy said irritated.

"Yes, sir, how may I help you?" the kind and beautiful nurse said.

"The patient in room #132 is in pain, can you please help?" Roy said trying to be charming maybe to get a discount on the hospital bills.

"Yes, sir, right away." And with that, the nurse was off running in the direction of room 132.

He was going to go with her, but thought that he should go home, change, then come back in the later hours. And that's what he did.

Ed's POV

He has been staring at the ceiling for awhile now, he faintly remembered Roy being there a moment ago…. Let's see, he said something before he left…. Now Ed remembered, he went to go get a nurse. How absolutely loved trying o figure out what type of nurse came in. It was his favorite game when he was at the hospital, as he usually was.

A few moments later, a nurse came bursting through the door.

" , I have pain meds for you, please sit up." the kind nurse said.

'uggghhh' Edward thought. 'I hate nurses like this, the always happy to help type'

Ed sat up, and the nurse gave him the pain meds.

"Will that be all Mr. Elric?" the nurse asked.

"Yes thank you." Edward responded trying not to be rude.

Then he realized, how long has he been out? Has Alphonse been contacted? Was Alphonse okay? He NEEDED to know if his baby brother was okay.

"Wait, ma'am, has my brother Alphonse Elric been contacted yet?" Ed asked.

"uhh, I am terribly sorry, but I don't know. Would you like me to ask?

"If you don't mind." Ed said with a smile.

"Okay, I will be back shortly." and with that, the nurse exited.

Nurse's POV

She walked up to the ffront desk and asked the lady at the desk," Excuse me, has Alphonse Elric been contacted in regard to his elder brother, Edward Elric in room 132?"

The lady at the desk responded,"132...Edward Elric, uhm yes, he was contacted about 10 minutes ago at request of Roy Mustang, an acquaintance of Edward Elric."

"Okay, thank you." the nurse said, then headed back to tell patient 132.

Roy's POV

He got home, took off his shoes, and then headed for the shower.

The warm water running down his back felt wonderful after sleeping in a hospital chair for 4 hours.

'I wonder how Ed's doing, did he get the meds Roy asked for?' Roy thought. 'Does he need me right now?' no, no, no, Roy thought. "I should get out of the shower, it's starting to get to my head." Roy said aloud.

He got out of the shower, then he went to make dinner, after eating dinner he watched TV, after TV, he got in his car and headed for the hospital.

Ed's POV

The nurse burst through the door like she had the first time.

"Alphonse Elric was contacted by the front desk from request of Roy Mustang." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Ed responded.

"Anything else?" the nurse asked.

"yes one more thing, When can I leave?" Ed asked.

"That has not been decided sir, will that be all?"

"yes, thank you." and the nurse was off.

Ed sat there for a while in relief as he was terrified Al was worried or something had happened to him.

Strangely, the nurse came in a while later maybe, 10 minutes later.

" , it has been said you can be released tomorrow, but we need your guardian to take you home and we need you to be taken care of by a guardian." the nurse said in a rush.

"What about my brother, Alphonse?" Ed asked.

"I am sorry but it has to be a legal guardian over the age of 21." the nurse said seemingly more irritated.

" Okay, thank you." Ed said with a sigh. And again, the nurse was off to take care of someone else.

Roy's POV

He was in front of the hospital, and he got out of his car and walked towards the front entrance.

He signed in and went to room 132.

He walked in with Ed in a thoughtful state.

"Fullmetal?" Roy said cautiously. "WHAT!" Ed yelled. "Roy, oh god, sorry, I thought it was someone else." Ed corrected. "Who pissed you off enough to want to outburst like that?" Roy asked. "Nurse." Ed said simply. "I see." Roy meekly replied.

"do you know when you can get out?" Roy asked sitting next to Ed. "Yeah, tomorrow, if you let me live with you for awhile and if you sign me out tomorrow." Ed said prissily.

"Me?" Roy asked dumbfounded "Why me? Can't Alphonse sign you out tomorrow, like he always does?" Roy asked trying to get out of it.

Then a nurse Roy recognized walked in.

" Is Roy Mustang the one who will sign you tomorrow?" the nurse asked uninterested.

"No." Ed said simply.

"well then you will need to stay here for as long as it takes until you either get a guardian to sign, or until your sickness has passed." the nurse said.

"And how long would that be" Ed asked.

"Up to, years with what you've got." the nurse said. Roy glanced over at Ed, his face dropped, he looked totally defeated.

"I'll sign him out tomorrow." Roy said suddenly.

"Thank you sir." and the beautiful nurse left just as quickly as she had come.

Edward stared at Roy, completely dumbfounded.

"You're taking me with you?" Ed asked still in surprise.

"Yes, Edward you are officially coming home with me tomorrow.

**Thank you for reading this second chapter, this was a bit longer than the first. I edited this as some people corrected me. Thank you to those of you who corrected the mistakes i did not see.**


	3. illness

Illness

Ed's POV

The words stuck in Edwards head for a very very long time, 'Edward, you are coming home with me tomorrow.' he played it over and over, he couldn't believe Roy said something like that when he had promptly refused before.

Maybe he just said it because he didn't want to pay any extra hospital bills or anything. Yeah, that had to be it.

He was okay, but a little bit saddened at the thought Roy only cared about money and work, he probably didn't even care about Ed's health. Well, of course he did, but not sincerely. He always said it would be too much paperwork for him to let Ed die. Was that true though? Ed couldn't help think it was, but what if he actually cared about him? No, never.

And that was a sufficient answer to Ed.

Al's POV

The day he had heard his brother had been hospitalized due to a mysterious sickness, Al couldn't help but want to get to his brother's side immediately, but alas, he had things to take care of.

But, of course, Al was planning a trip down to the hospital soon.

Al had a lot of work to do before he could ever set a time or even a date for that visit though.

Ed's POV

Ed was very confused right now, Roy said he would be here to collect him in the after around 1 pm. It was already 3 and he was getting worried. He hoped it was nothing though.

Something else Ed saw as strange was, not a single nurse had come in today.

Nor, in all the time he had been there, had he been told what kind of sickness he had.

What kind of sickness did he have? He had seen some of the symptoms before, but, they weren't all the same. Therefore, he couldn't be sure of what he had.

He was certainly hoping it wasn't what he thought though.

Roy's POV

Roy had promised Ed yesterday, that he would be there around 1 pm to collect him, and take him home.

Roy set his alarm to wake him up an hour before, though since he was so tired from being at the hospital, he decided unconsciously to sleep in and forget about the alarm.

He had a dream about a unicorn flying him off into the sunset, that was happy. The only unhappy part was that when he got to a certain distance, the unicorn burned to death and Roy suffocated in space. Then, he woke up.

He got up, and took a nice long shower.

After he got dressed, he made breakfast which conceived of: Pancakes, milk, sausages, bacon, and a fruit salad on the side.

He sat down to watch television, because he thought he had woken up at the time he had set his alarm for.

He watched for a good hour, then decided to look at his watch.

His face paled.

"It's already 4?!" He said aloud

Just as fast as those words were out of his mouth, he was out the door.

Ed's POV

It was nearing 5 already, and Ed had just about given up hope of being picked up.

Yeah, just as he had thought… he wasn't going to be picked up any time soon, not today, not tomorrow, not in a week, and not in two.

He was alright with it though. He already expected to be ditched anyway.

A nurse came in and broke his train of thought.

" , we have a diagnosis on what you have. Is your guardian here yet?" The nurse asked.

This was a different nurse, one much more young and energetic.

"No, my guardian has failed to make it on time, unfortunately." Ed responded with a very glum expression.

"Well, would you like to hear your diagnosis anyway?" the nurse asked.

"sure." Edward responded still very unsure if he wanted to wait for Roy or find out by himself.

"Okay, please come with me then, Mr. Elric" and the nurse and Ed were off out the doors to see what was to come of young Ed's future.(A/N I was thinking of leaving this off at a cliff hanger, but thought that only 640 words would be a waste of a chapter, be thankful! end of A/N)

Roy's POV

He was in major traffic on the way to the hospital. He had been stopped by road work twice, had a class taking a field trip stop him once, and about every 3 minutes he was at a red light for another 2 minutes at a time.

The world must've hated him today, no, not hated, despised.

He really needed to get to Ed soon, no matter how fast he went, though, it seemed he was only going slower.

This is going to be a long day. Roy thought.

Ed's POV

He had followed nurse energetic around for what seemed like seconds, he was so nervous he could hardly see what was going on in front of him.

The only thing that snapped him out of his trance was, "Mr. Elric, Dr. Einstein is waiting inside I will come by your room later." the nurse said.

"OK thank you." Ed said.

Ed walked in what seemed like the x-ray room, but somehow, he knew it wasn't. This was one of those 'special' rooms in hospitals. You know, the ones you see and hear about in those emergency shows, but they won't let you see what is inside the room, because it is confidential. Yeah, this was it.

"Hello… Mr. Elric, sir." the doctor said.

Ed didn't like this, it was the calm before the storm.

"Hello." Ed said cautiously.

"please, take a seat." the doctor said. Ed sat.

"Mr. Elric, before anything, I want to inform you, even if your guardian comes to receive you, you may not be allowed to leave, I apologize for that, but we will get into that in a little ore detail later. Now, you have something we personally have never dealt with before. It is a type of cancer, but not just that, it is mixed in with multiple different sicknesses as well. The it is not very likely for you to go over the age of 16. But, I must say I have seen my share of medical miracles in my time, so you never know." the doctor said as Ed stared in complete shock.

**Oh my, now we know what his illness is. I was going to have Roy come in and find out and then leave it off, but I thought that it was more for the next chapter. Again, very short chapter I apologize. Better then none right? I was planning on just fixing chapter one and two (which I advise you read again) and then doing chapter 3 either tomorrow or in a few days, so be happy about that.**


	4. scarring

Scarring

Roy's POV

When the world finally let Roy continue in life, he got to the hospital.

Roy was fairly happy with himself, then, he looked at his watch. It was 6:48 pm. He was 5 hours late.

He visibly slumped his shoulders at this.

But, he got over it and decided Ed was more important than times, so he walked through the front of the hospital, and then, he had to check in as Colonel Roy Mustang guardian of Major Edward Elric.

He never understood why they made him state everything even after he flashed his badge and said it was military business.

He walked through multiple corridors which seemed like they might go on forever, if they could.

Roy almost got dizzy walking faster and faster to the young boy's room, until he got to: 130, 131, and finally 132.

He opened the door with hesitance.

"Edward, are you in here?" He said feeling like now was not the time to get cocky and make some lame excuse as to why he wasn't there on time when he had promised. He wanted to though.

"Edward? It's Roy, do you want me to sing you out now?" Roy said again with no response.

He sit by Ed's side.

Roy was shocked, scared, nervous, petrified even.

This was not Edward, the FullMetal Alchemist he knew. The one with the flare in his eyes, and a bad temper, the lazy and grumpy one. The one he had loved so much, without even knowing it.

This was merely the skin of what he used to know, this thing sitting in front of him was pale, boney, had a mask over his face, and a dead expression, the only things that insured he wasn't dead was the light beep of the heart monitor, and the very slight rise and fall of the boy's chest.

This was not Edward Elric.

Ed's POV

After hearing the news, and not having Roy around Ed had gone into a shocked state.

As he lie there staring up at the ceiling, motionless, lifeless.

He had heard someone come in…. Roy?

"R-Roy… you came after all." Edward said with a slight very slight smile.

"Ed it's okay I'm here I'm sorry I was late, I didn't intend to be." Roy said grasping Ed's hand for comfort.

"When you didn't come, I gave up hope of you coming, then they told me my diagnosis for the mysterious illness I have. I knew what it was, kind of, then they said it was cancer mixed in with a lot of other illnesses mixed together. I probably won't make it into my 16th birthday." Ed said with a small and sarcastic laugh. "Ironic huh? FullMetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, now the weakest person on the face of the earth, front headlines."

"Ed…" Roy seemed lost for words at what Ed had just said to him. It was, heart breaking, to Ed, for flustering him so much, then bringing the hammer of cruelty on him.

"Also, I won't be allowed to leave for awhile due to this illness." Ed said completely defeated

Roy's POV

Roy was certainly lost for words at what he had just heard.

He wasn't here at such important time? stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, Roy kept saying to himself. I wasn't there I'm so stupid stupid stupid!

"Ed, where is your doctor?"

"Doctor Einstein? He is over there." and Ed pointed towards a bespectacled doctor, looking in about his, thirties maybe?

Roy walked over to this doctor.

"Excuse me, Mr. Einstein." Roy said.

"Ahh are you Roy Mustang, Ed-boy's guardian?" the doctor said a little too cheerfully.

"Yes, I apologize that I was late, I had some complications. Anyway, what about Ed's diagnosis?" Roy quickly go to the point.

" Oh, yes, about that… I assume he already told you?" Roy nodded. "Well, I a also sure he told you that he can't be taken out of the hospital yet." the doctor rushed

"Yes, I have in fact, been informed of such." Roy said getting annoyed.

"Well, I apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused." the doctor said trying to sooth the rage in Roy's eyes, to no avail. "We just can't let him go just yet. And I am sure you know just as well as I do he is needed in the military, so we're trying everything we can." the doctor said.

"Well, I then, have reason to believe, you sir, are a horrible doctor. And for your information, military business does not concern you." Roy scowled and walked away swiftly back to Ed's side.

The doctor, on the other hand, seemed offended. Little did Roy know, it would be a mistake to take Ed's doctor with such little respect.

**Sorry this is so short, but it Is important I promise. Sorry for missing upload yesterday, things goin on.**


	5. boredom

**Boredom**

** Roy's POV**

After he was done with the doctor, he put the scowl off, and put a nice warm smile for his poor broken Ed.

"Edward, is there anything you need?" Roy asked in a little to loving of a voice, in fact it was so loving, even Roy heard a hint of annoyance in his voice. Of course, he wasn't annoyed at Ed. No, he was annoyed at the situation they were stuck in.

" No, I'm just fine, thank you…" Edward responded nervously, probably getting the hint, that right now, was not the time to make Roy go get something unneeded.

"Okay, but, I am going to the bathroom, you sure you don't need anything?" Roy said.

"Yeah… yeah I am most certainly sure." Ed said.

Roy noticed something, something had changed in Edwards expression when he said that.

"Ed, you okay?" Roy said looking deep into Ed's eyes.

"Yeah? I guess I'm as okay as I can be in this situation, why?" Ed asked.

"Nothing, you just seemed, stressed." Roy partially lied. Ed, of course really _did_ looked stressed, but that wasn't what Roy meant.

"Are you not stressed? Who wouldn't looked stressed in the same situation we're in?" Ed asked with a very sad and lonely smile.

"Okay, then I'll just be a bit, if anything happens, make sure I am there before you do anything." Roy said in a stern voice.

"Yes sir." Ed jokingly said with a very humorous salute.

Roy laughed and walked away out the door, for much needed relief.

** Ed's POV**

After Roy left, Ed felt his heart drop. He was alone yet again, with nothing to occupy him. He knew Roy would be back. But, he missed Al, he missed his house, he missed the colonel office, he missed the sofa in the office, and most of all, he missed freedom. He had his freedom taken away, of course, he had been in the hospital before, but, this time, he might stay for _years _on end.

As Ed thought this, he started to silently cry. No one for him to lean on, no one's shoulder for him to cry on, and no one to tell him that it was going to be okay, which he knew everything was most certainly not going to be okay, but, he needed that right now.

"Oh Al, why are you not here with me? They must have told you about me, right? Do you just not care?" He said to himself. He couldn't help but cry even harder and a lot less silent.

In the middle of his crying, he noticed the door open, with a seemingly less stressed Roy coming through, but when he saw Ed crying to himself, he rushed to his side.

"Ed, are you okay? Did they say something?" Roy hurried, but Ed just frantically shook his head. "Then, what happened?" Roy asked getting more and more concerned. "Come here." Roy said as he pulled Ed in for a hug. Ed hung on to the tall and warm figure like his life depended on holding on as long as he could.

"R-Roy?" Ed cried

"Yes, Ed?" Roy replied

"Will Al come…. Will you come back tomorrow? Will I be left alone?" Ed said crying even harder into Roy's chest.

"What? Of course he will come, why would I not come back, and why would you be alone?" The only response Ed gave was a solemn nod.

Ed couldn't bring himself to say what he was really feeling. No, he couldn't tell anyone yet. He didn't have the breath right now to do so anyway. So, he just took the chance to cry his eyes out while he could. He didn't want to cry in front of his baby brother.

And with that thought, Ed was asleep.

** Roy's POV**

When Roy heard Ed's sobs stop, and felt a loosened grip on his shirt, Roy put Ed down for some much needed rest.

Roy just couldn't understand why Ed would think Al wouldn't come, that Roy would leave today and not come back, and most of all, why would he think he was going to be alone… the thought that Ed even considered that, it broke his heart. Didn't Ed trust him? Didn't he trust Al?

Roy kept pondering these things as he looked at the small figure in front of him. He looks so peaceful, Roy thought. Maybe it was just the stress getting to Ed, Roy thought. It wasn't like it couldn't happen, even he himself, had done and said a lot of dumb things over stress.

Roy decided to go get something for he and Edward to eat, but before he did, he leaned over Ed, said, "No one will leave you, I'll be back." and he kissed him on the forehead and left to go get something to eat, hoping Ed wouldn't wake up before he got back.

** Ed's POV**

Ed awoke, barely knowing that he even fell asleep.

He rolled over, and Roy was gone. He was left alone, he couldn't see or hear anything around him, he was in shock.

Roy had lied too him. He was alone. Ed started to break into cold sweat. He was having a panic attack.

"Roy, Roy, Roy, Roy," Ed was rocking himself back and forth.

Roy walked in, and the food he was holding hit the floor, as he ran to Ed.

** Roy's POV**

"Ed! Ed!" Ed gave no response, just started to mumble things Roy could not, for the life of him make out.

Roy didn't understand what had happened to him while he was gone. What could have changed so dramatically?

Then, it hit him, it him like a school bus with jets. Ed had woken up, when Roy wasn't there. _Crap!_ Roy thought to himself. Why did he leave? Why did he not wake up Ed and tell him he was going to be right back? _Great, look at what you've caused you idiot of a man_ Roy thought to himself.

"Doctor!" Roy called.

Roy was then, kicked out for the rest of the night, as it was so close to closing time.

**hey sorry! i was gonna upload this around sunday, but i was waiting on my beta reader, she still hasn't gotten back to me since saturday but i think she's been having computer probems so she can't this might change later due to that. i'll get the chapter up as soon as possible**


	6. Disconnected

Disconnected

Roy's POV

After he had left the hospital, he tried to do everything he did after he got home everyday, but, he couldn't move from the couch. He tried to sleep, but he was horrified by the image of Ed shaking like he was.

It was traumatizing for him, and probably Ed, but what could have caused it? He had no idea.

He finally spaced out enough to forget about everything until sun up. No, he didn't sleep. He hardly blinked. He didn't move.

He stayed that way until, it was time to go back to the hospital.

He waited 5 minutes for the hospital to open.

But…. He was surprised that he hadn't gotten a phone caall about Ed.

He immediately got into the hospital, check in, and then went to see his little alchemist.

"Hello?" Roy said.

"Yes? In here." A nurse said.

Roy walked in and saw the beautiful nurse he saw once, no, twice before.

"Hello? Are you here to see ?" the nurse asked, she as kind as an angel, as beautiful, too

"Ahh, yes, I am his guardian, Roy Mustang, Colonel, Roy Mustang." Roy added the last part with a smile.

"Oh, okay, then please, this way, Mr. Mustang." and she gestured over to Ed, and they walked a few steps to a closed curtain.

"I must warn you, after the little escapade he had yesterday, he hasn't been very responsive. We have him on certain things to make sure he stays medically responsive at least." the nurse said opening the curtain and stepping aside.

What Roy saw, was terrifying.

A small white figure, with cords and IV's attached to different places of his body. There was no telling if he was alive or dead, there wasn't even a rise and fall to his chest. Only the heart monitor's beeping could reassure Roy that Ed was still alive.

This was terrifying to Roy.

"Ed, hey, Edward… wake up, im here." Roy said shaking the figure lightly.

To Roy's surprise, Ed's eyes shot open in immediate security.

"R-Roy?" Ed said seemingly disoriented.

"Yes, Ed it's me, are you okay?" Roy asked slowly, as if he were talking to a feral kid that might attack.

Ed's POV

when he opened his eyes, over whelming joy overrode his body. But, he wasn't sure if his eyes here playing tricks on him"R-Roy?" He asked wondering if this man he saw was real.

"Yes, Ed it's me, are you okay?" Ed was sure his ears and his couldn't be lying right?

Ed lunged and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and just started to cry.

"Ed, what…?" Roy said in a very unsure voice.

"I thought you left me alone! You-you promised I wouldn't be alone! And you left me!" Ed said losing any pride he had left.

"Ed, I told you I wouldn't leave you, didn't I? do you not trust me?" Roy asked.

"No, I just, I don't kno- *pant* *pant*" Ed started losing his grip on Roy.

"Ed, Edward are you okay?" Roy asked putting his hand on Ed's forehead. "Edward!-" that's all he heard before he… fell asleep?

Roy's POV

Ed had a terrible fever again, then, Roy called a nurse.

"He as horrible fever of 139! We have to get him into the ER immediately! Doctor!" the nurse panicked, and she, the doctor, and Ed were taken away.

Roy thought it best to call Alphonse now. To tell him shat had happened.

"Hello, Alphonse Elric speaking." Al said from the other line.

"Hello, Al? its Roy, I'm in the hospital Edward's in." Roy said.

"Oh, good. How is Brother doing?" Al said chipper.

"Uhhh, not so good. That's why I called. You ay need to come like, now…" Roy said nervous and obviously losing any formality he had.

"Why? What happened?" Al panicked.

"Never mind, are you close enough to drive or be driven?" Roy asked hopeful.

"Yeah, I'm in the next town over. I was going to come tomorrow. Can you drive me? My ride isn't here until tomorrow" Al said

"Yeah, I'm coming now." Roy said.

" Okay, see you then." Al said dropping the line.

Alphonse's POV

Al hung up the phone and ran to his current girl friend, Casey.

"Casey! Casey! Are you here!?" Al yelled throughout the house in a panic.

A young girl ran out of one of the hall ways and yelled, "Al! what's wrong?! Did something happen?!" she was obviously terrified.

"It's my brother! I told you how he was in the hospital, well, now I'm needed in central immediately!" Al yelled looking a bit sadder.

"Your brother? He was doing fine right? He talked to you on the phone and said it was just a bad fever but he's staying for precautions right? What happened?" Casey said sitting down with Al.

Al put his hand together in his lap, "They said he was in critical condition, they said he needs me there pronto…" Al said looking downcast. (A/N This I when Al has his original body back)

"What? You going now? Can I come? Please I want to be there!" Casey slightly yelled.

"Yeah…. I-I'd like you to meet my brother… b-before… before…" Al started to cry.

"Al, don't think like that. He'll be okay." Casey said pulling Al into a hug.

After a good amount of time they got ready to go.

"Have everything Al?" Casey asked.

"Yeah you?" Al asked zipping up a duffle bag.

"Yeah, Mustang gonna be here soon?" Casey asked.

"He should be here any minute. We talked about 2 hours ago, and it should only take about an hour and 45 minutes. Without any stops, so…" *Honk* "Speak of the devil… let's go!" Al said, and with that, they were on their way to central medical hospital.

Mustang explained everything, exception to what Ed was actually dealing with, and they made it to the hospital in one piece. Roy signed in and they went into the waiting room.

"Didn't he go in a while ago? Wasn't it just a bad fever rise?" Al asked fidgety

"Yes… Ill go check in on it, I'll be right back." Roy said getting up and walking in the room.

"Al are you okay?" Casey said with a worried expression.

"yeah… it's just a lot to handle, and I'm just not in the loop. Everyone knows something I don't. and, I hate it.." Al said holding onto Casey's hand.

"Al, if you're as close as you say you and your brother are, he will tell you if you ask in the right way." Casey said with a smile.

"In the right way? How do you mean?" Al asked looking up at Casey.

"well, people who are really close, they know what they need to say to get what they want out of the other, but if, and only if, it's for a just cause. So, the question is, is it a just cause?" Casey asked.

"so, that's the long version of when life hands you lemons make lemonade right?" Al said with a chuckle.

"No, more like, if life hands you lemons, throw 'em back and take the oranges you asked for." Casey smiled, and they both started cracking up.

"I love you, you know that?" Al said, and gave Casey a small kiss.

"Yeah, and I love you too, you idiot." Casey laughed.

"And thank you." Al said

"Anytime, except dinner time." and they laughed together.

Roy came out of the room and said, "they said he's going to stay for another hour or so, but he can have visitors, we can go in, and he's awake as well."

Al and Casey did a mini celebration and waked into the room Ed was being kept in.

When Al saw his deathly pale brother he said, "brother!" and ran to his side.

"Al…? AL!" Ed yelled jumping up.

"Brother!" and Al pulled Ed into to a hug, which, Ed gratefully took.

When they broke, Al said, "Brother, this is Casey, my girlfriend. Casey, this is my brother, Ed, or, you may know him as the FullMetal Alchemist." Al said beaming with pride of his brother's title.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Al's told me so much about you, I think I already know you.." Ed said holding out his boney hand for her to shake it, and she did.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too, not only has Al told me about you, I've seen you in multiple different things, I think I may know you better than you do yourself!" Casey said with a big smile.

"So, brother, can you tell me what happened here, from the beginning, when Mustang brought you to the hospital in the first place and why." Al said sternly.

"Well, Alphonse, I don't think he will tell you, so, I will be ever so obliged to do so myself." Mustang said with a smile.

Ed's POV

By the time Mustang finished, Al was bawling on the ground with Casey to comfort him.

"Al… you know that there was no good way to tell you, please, forgive me… I didn't want you to think you needed to skip out of town and come here…I'm sorry, so sorry…" Ed said crying, he felt horrible about lying to his brother, but, it was all to protect him.

"I wasn't mad at you to begin with idiot, I just wante you to tell me the truth…" Al said getting up and holding his elder brother.

"I'm sorry…" Ed said snuggling his face into his brother's chest.

"I think we should leave them alone for a bit." Mustang said taking Casey away into the hall.

"Okay…" and Casey let herself be dragged away.

"Al… I already knew it was something of this caliber, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you that day… the day you noticed, the day, Mustang brought e to the hospital… I am so sorry, truly." Ed said.

"wait… you knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?" Al said looking his brother in the eyes.

"No, not exactly… but I did, kinda sorta…" Ed said shamefully. He really did feel bad for not telling anyone and making people worry.

"Well, if you did… maybe… maybe… MAYBE THEY COULD'VE SAVED YOUR LIFE!" Al yelled.

"I-I… my own brother… my own brother damn… my own brother doesn't believe I'll live through this… no one does… Al? Am I going to die?"

**Wow we left off with a hard question… I am sure some of you were wondering when I would bring in Al, so, here he is! Sorry it took so long for me upload, had problems… but, I will be uploading on call me ED soon, maybe today? Probably tomorrow or so… thanks for your continued support btw!**


	7. realization

Realization

Al's POV

Those words echoed through his head, "Al? Am I going to die?" it made his heart ache, he really didn't believe his brother would live through it… he couldn't lie to himself, or his brother. But, that wasn't the question, was he going to die? Why would Al know? Not even the most professional doctors would now…

"Brother, I don't know why you would ask me, I don't know. Ask your doctor." Al said feeling very nervous.

"Okay, let me rephrase, Al. Do you think I'm going to die?" Edward asked looking down at his bed.

Al didn't want to believe his only living family left was going to die. He also didn't want to lie to his only living family. But, if Al said he thought he was going to die, would Ed give up hope? Ed had a chance, Al knew he did. So he said just that.

"Brother, I know you have a chance, you have the most will out of anyone I know. I don't think you'll die from this." Al said, he really made himself believe his words.

"Thanks, Al." Ed said visibly cheering up considerably.

"Anytime, Brother." Al said pulling Ed into a hug.

"Can we come in?" Casey asked looking through the slit she made in the door.

"Yeah, sure, come in, Casey, Mustang." Ed said smiling.

"What's got you so happy pipsqueak?" Roy said walking in with a smirk.

"WHO YOU CALLIN A DUMB RODENT!" Ed yelled still slightly smiling.

"Brother, he didn't say that." Al said in a pleading tone.

"It sounded like he did." Ed said pouting. Everyone laughed. And for the rest of the night, they told jokes and everyone's spirits were lifted from the doom and gloom from earlier today.

Yes, they were happy that night. Maybe it was good for them, but it made them all, far to naïve.

Ed's POV

After they all left when visiting hours were over, Ed decided to go to sleep with nothing better to do.

When he awoke, there were nurses rushing around him.

"What's goin' on?" Ed said groggy.

"Sir, please don't talk! Your heart stopped a minute ago!" A nurse said rushing to get something.

'wow,' Ed thought, 'I can't have a day of peace can I? No big surprise, I guess I just deserve every bit of it. Taking my brother's body, nina, Wiry crying all the time. I did all of it…' Ed gave a sad smile, before heading off to sleep once again.

Before he got to sleep he faintly heard, "Mr. Elric!" from a random nurse.

When he awoke… again. Everyone was staring at him with scared eyes.

"Brother!" Al yelled.

"What happened." Ed said faintly recalling that he needed to remember something.

"They said you heart stopped twice!" Al yelled teary eyed.

"Al, don't cry, I'm still alive." Ed said smiling sadly.

Ed pressed the call button to call for a nurse.

"Yes, may I help you Mr. Elric?" a kind nurse asked.

Eds eyes got dark as he said, "What caused my heart to stop?" Ed hoped it was what he was thinking.

"It was caused by stress, probably from the recent events" the nurse stated.

'Yes! Bullseye!' Ed thought getting a snot brat look in his eyes.

"So, it's the hospital environment that almost killed me?" Ed slightly yelled trying to intimidate the nurse.

"Well, umm… yes." the nurse said he last part in a squeak obviously scared.

"I am sorry, but as my rights as a patient, I refuse to undergo care at your hospital any longer! Get Roy papers to sign me out. I am leaving!" Ed said raising his hopes

Al instantly got a smile to his face, probably seeing that getting out of this place was brother's intent all along. The others anyhow, were shell- shocked. Aside from Mustang who simply glared at the nurse waiting for papers.

"Uh, yes sir! Right away sir!" The nurse said scrambling off probably to get the papers.

"Brother, you really are sneaky, I didn't know you were such a good actor. What else have you lied about?" Al said getting an evil grin on his face as well.

Everyone else was shocked.

"You were acting? That genuinely scared me!" Casey said shell-shocked.

"Thanks, I did a lot of acting while fighting." Ed said reaching for a book.

"Yeah right, Brother, when you fight, you just want to act smart to piss the enemy off." Al said non-chalantly.

Everyone gasped.

"Al… did you just curse?" Ed said wide-eyed

"What?" Al said genuinely confused.

They sighed and then laughed because they realized they all sighed together, Al, well, he was still confused.

The nurse came in while they were laughing, "Hello?"

"Oh yeah, give the papers to the black haired bastard over there." Ed said pointing his thumb at Roy.

"Uh, I need him to come with me actually, we need to go over a few things so that you can go home." The nurse said looking from Roy to Ed.

"Okay, I guess I'll be right back then…" Roy said getting up and leaving the room.

Roy's POV

They walked a while before stepping into what seemed like an x-ray room.

"Okay please take a seat Mr. Mustang." A doctor said as the nurse walked out and closed the door. Roy sat.

" Now, please let me finish before you talk, this is going to be a very long list. You can asked question after." Roy nodded. "Okay, as you know, Ed Elric has many different disorders mix into each other, his heart has also stopped from stress twice just today. Because of this, we see difficulty giving him away without warning you of some things first." Roy nodded again

"Please take a look at the boards hanging above you, they show the inside of Mr. Elric's body. If you notice, there is the biggest problem amongst many others, his heart." Roy turned wide eyed. 'his heart?' Roy thought.

"Now, it is quite terrible, but if we don't watch this, he might get anorexia on top of everything else." (A/N If you don't know what anorexia is, it's an eating disorder, there also purging anorexia.)

"I apologize for interrupting, but, what does his heart have to do with his stomach?" Roy asked.

Sighing, the doctor said, "Again, looking at the page, his heart has a cover type substance covering it. This substance may grow down his esophagus to his stomach, then, his stomach would restricted every time he tried to eat, causing everything to go back up, and as you probably know, if he does this enough, it would cause anorexia, probably the most serious case of anorexia ever actually." (A/N the most serious type of anorexia is purging anorexia, because it is frequently caused by depression or bullying in young girls, sometimes young men.)

"That's really all we have to worry about currently, as we can give him meds to keep everything else away, unless something else pops up, of course. So, sign these, and he's free to go.

**Ik this was short. And anorexia is an eating disorder that when you eat, you throw up. Purging anorexia is caused by people making themselves throw up continuously. To purge is to throw up btw.**


	8. homecoming

Homecoming

Ed's POV

It had been awhile since Rot had left to sign papers and 'talk' about things with the doctor.

"Hey, Al?" Ed said stopping Al's blabbering.

"Yeah, Brother?" Al responded.

"When I go home, are you going back to Resembool?" Ed asked looking to his feet. He didn't want to be left alone… that's the only reason he asked. So that he would be ready when he was left alone. 'Alone…' Ed thought, 'I wouldn't be alone though right? There would be everyone in central… Riza, Falman, Feury, Armstrong, and… Roy? No, it would just be too much paperwork for him if I didn't stay with him. Even so… Riza would've taken me in, she would have even taken Al if she was asked. Heck, she wouldn't need to be asked. So… could Roy not be the bastard I think he is? No…' and his thoughts ended.

"Uh… no, I'm going over to Ishval to help clean up after the recent explosions over there. But, I'll be going to Resembool after, I want to propose to her…" Al added the end with a crimson blush on his face.

"Propose?! My baby brothers getting' hitched!" Ed yelled.

"Please don't say it like that! Plus, I don't even know if she'll say yes, or if she'll just reject me." All said scratching the side of his face nervously.

"Don't say that! You guys are made for each other! She'll say yes, Al." Ed said starting to calm down.

"Okay.." Al said twirling his foot.

"So… you have the ring?" Ed said a big smile on his face.

"Uh… yes?" Al said.

"Show it to me!" Ed said jumping up.

"Brother! Stay calm you're going to go into shock!" Al said pushing his brother down.

"Sorry… show me though!" Ed demanded.

"Fine, here it is." Al said taking out a Plain red box out of his pocket.

"Wow! How could you afford this? It's beautiful!" Ed said.

The ring had a silver binding which was swirled like waves and the gem was a beautiful blood red. It had blue specks and when you moved it, more beautiful colors became visible.

"I was saving up…" Al said

"What? I would've lent you money!" Ed yelled angry that his brother wouldn't let him help such an important stepping stone…

"I know you would've. But I wanted this to be something I got with my own sweat and blood." Al responded.

"You could've done some odd job for me, like drinking my milk so Winry doesn't kill me for not drinking it! I'd pay good money too!" Ed yelled pouting.

"Brother, she'll know that you didn't drink it if you don't grow." Al said with a chuckle.

"Not true! I read that milk actually stunts your growth!" Ed retorted.

"Liar." Al said meekly.

"Am not"

"Are so."

"Am not"

"Are so"

"Am not!"

"Are so"

"Am-!"

"Fullmetal! You are disturbing everyone else, shut your trap." Roy said walking in

"Oh shut it…" Ed said.

"So… I'm guessing you don't want to get out of this hell hole with bad food and blinding lights?" Roy said with a smirk.

"I can go?!" Ed yelled visibly brighter.

"Yes, you can go. Let's go." Roy said.

"Yes! Lets go! Al? where's my coat?" Ed asked.

Al handed him his coat and they- scratch that, Ed ran out of the hospital. Al was telling him to be careful, and Roy was just watching. Ed was really happy to be able to get out of that place. 'I'll have to go again though…' Ed thought sadly, 'But, I'll make sure it isn't my death bed.' Ed determined brightening up again.

"Hey, Ed! I know you're happy, but we have to get your stuff and move into my place!" Roy yelled from his car.

"Okay!" Ed yelled running over to the car and getting in.

They got to the apartment Ed and Al shared. Well, more like Al came to stay here when he visited. Al was always going somewhere, while Ed was never home either. He was always staying at a motel in some unknown country.

They just brought all the basics like clothes and tooth brushes and then went to Roy's… house?

"Holy crap! That's your house?! It's huge!" Ed yelled in awe.

"Yeah, so make sure a pipsqueak like you doesn't get lost. Oh, and watch out for the cat, he likes to eat mice." Roy said with a smirk.

"Uh huh…" Ed said still shell-shocked, some much so, he didn't even retort to Roy's foul comment.

"Well, then. Ladies first." Roy said letting Ed in. again, he didn't notice the small insult.

"Thank you for letting him stay here, he really is grateful. He pyjust can't stand to lose his pride just yet…" Al said giving a sad smile.

"It's okay." Roy said gesturing for Alphonse to come into his… humble abode?

"Ed!? Where are you?!" Roy yelled.

"I don't know!" Ed yelled in reply.

"Well, if you upstairs there are guest rooms across from my room! Take one of those!" Roy yelled.

"Okay!" was the simple response he got.

**Ahhhh this is so short! I was supposed to upload this yesterday… I had some problems sorry... i hope you enjoyed though***


	9. home?

Home?

Ed's POV

He found his room, it was right across from Roy's. Ed just hoped he wouldn't be able to hear any… activities from the number one bachelor in Amestris at night… Ed groaned at the thought, now he was hungry.

'is it possible for the thought of wanting to puke make you feel like you already had?' Ed asked himself as he walked down the stairs hoping he could find the fridge before he got losy and withered away to nothing after not eating or drinkin anything for a week. 'oh what wonders that would do to my health.' Ed thought

"Roy!" Ed yelled hoping he could be heard from wherever the man was.

"Did you just call me Roy?" Roy asked walking up the stairs, where Ed was.

"Shut up, I deserve to call you Roy, after all, I was in the hospital for what? Two months, three? And you were the one who was always there. Therefore, Roy seems fitting after we were cramped together for so long without any space to breathe." Ed said , looking away, blushing.

"Fair enough. So why did you call me?" Roy asked.

"I need help to find the kitchen in this damned house. Its big enough to hold 200- no 2000 Gluttonys." Ed said trying to see if that many would actually fit, yeah, they would, snuggly anyway.

"Yeah, you may be right about that. But, how about I just give you a house tour so you don't call me because you can't find the bathroom…" Roy said. Ed didn't really want to know what would happen if he finally got to the bathroom after a week without one. Ed grimaced. It wasn't pretty…

"Well the, why don't we go to the door." Roy said leading Ed through the hallways that somehow, Ed couldn't figure out for the life of him how, led to the front door.

"Hallelujah!" Ed screamed.

**sorry this is short, but i want the house tour in a separate chapter that i will probably write tomorrow. so prepare to bring forth your best for ttwo short chapters! i say it like i'm enthusiastic, i really look like am zombie. god, i need to sleep! i just couldn't let this be, sorry.**


	10. tour

Tour

Ed's POV

"Okay..." Ed agrred. (He is agreeing to go on a house tour)

Okay, first, this is the door. Be careful that it doesn't hit you the face. And watch for the floor. The floor is very dangerous for someone as small as you." Roy humored.

"Oh shuddup..." Ed replied not really feeling up to argying with the colonel.

Roy sent a worried glance Ed's way. "Uh huh. Anyway, the sdftaircase on the right leads to the rooms. And the staircase on the left is libraries and other pleasures such as movie room, computer room, gym, there is also a gym in the basment, a small testing lab, and a massage room. Then there are a bunch of unused rooms up there. Feel free to decorate them to your leisure." Roy said pointing and explaining. Ed just gave a small nod. "If you go behind the staircases, there is a very big ballroom with a small kitchen for catering and a storage room for supplies. There are also more storage rooms by the kitchen to store food and more supplies, dont worry, those rooms are different." Ed just nodded again.

"Okay, then, you go through that bug doorway, and there are two hallways. The one on the right, is just full of storage rooms, and unused things you can use how you please. On your left, is a staircase to the basement and one half bath and a full bath." Roy said sighing.

"Havin trouble rememberin your own house colonel?" Ed asked.

"No, anyway. In thw basment, there are two rooms then a door to get out if you go foward. The on in the left is the gym. The one on the right is an old study." Roy stated. Ed's eyes gleamed with excitement when he said 'old study'.

"Next, if you keep going foward is the kitchen and the storage rooms i was talking about. Then there is a big dining hall and a small one. And you go to the hallways on your left, there isc a piano slash music room. There is a storage room with a bunch of musical instruments and such. And acroos from it, is a music study. Then there is another small bathroom." Roy said. Ed's head was starting to hurt immensly.

"You skip through the kitchen, there is a backyard with a few small buildings of which i dont remember whats in them. The backyard has horses and other animals like, dogs, cats, sheep, llamas, horses, peacocks, and chickens." Roy finished. Ed was amazed by how big this place actually was. "Oh, and dont get list in the front or backyard. When i moved in it took me a year to not get lost in the yards. I would still get lost in the house if i didnt stay in the part of the house that im always in. Be careful. Someone has died in there by getting lost. So, i guess your free to go, bye." Roy finished walking away. Ed grimaced at the part where someone dies.

"I guess ill be going on adventures." Ed stated.

**phew, i had to update this on my tablet. Sorry for bad quality**


End file.
